Unknown
by foxyboy
Summary: As he walks down the rainy streets, only one thing is remembered... He is only a man without a name: Nanashi.


Walking without a name A:link {colorblue; text-decoration:none} A:active {colorviolet; Text-decoration:underline} A:visited {color#C051FF; Text-decoration:none} A:hover {colorRed; Text-decoration:underline} 

Unknown...

A man without a name walks in the darkness, ignoring everyone that calls out a name that he does not recognize. Trowa... Trowa... They would call out, but he would not give them his face, he would just walk... and walk he did. Rain would drop gently on his face, his dark brown hair covering his right eye, covering the face that he hid from everybody... Everybody that he has fatefully crossed paths with. He would sigh at the thought of remembering who he was, or who he would become, but he knew... He knew that he would forever be nameless... And forever he would wander without a purpose... Faint memories... That's all he has, far too faint for him to remember... Far too distant for him to grasp... Far too lost to be recovered...

"Nameless one... Wandering soldier without a gun..." He would say everytime he would sleep alone, anywhere, on a cold, rainy night. The raindrops fell onto his shoulders as he walked on, walking without anyone caring for him...

"Trowa-kun!" A familiar voice called out, it was for him. But he didn't think so... The voice called for Trowa, and he knew that that wasn't him... He continued on his way, his eyes still set on the end of the road he walked on, the buildings providing some preotection from the harsh rain.

"Trowa!" The person called out again, and the brown haired boy just walked on... His eyes were closed, as they always were, and he walked on, eerily knowing where to go... His footsteps stopped when someone, the same someone that had called out his name then, held onto his shoulder. He still didn't open his lightly shut eyes, he just calmly told the figure.

"I'm sorry... I'm not the person you're looking for." He then continued on, leaving the boy with the golden hair standing in the rain. The much older looking boy did not look back to see the face of the one who's voice rang out louder than the pouring rain. 

"No.. There could be no other Trowa than you. I could not mistake him for any other." The boy said as he tightened his fist. He didn't understand why the person he knew as Trowa had begun to leave him, and everyone else.

"Why do you say you are not the man I am looking for? I know who you are and you know that as well... Why? Why run away?" The man that they called Trowa had stopped, his body being sprinkled with the shimmering raindrops. He turned his head slightly in the opposite direction, and he spoke once more.

"Boy, do you know how it feels to wander aimlessly throughout life? Not knowing where you were supposed to go, where you were meant to be? Do you even attempt to try to understand why I live despite my shadowy life?" He said, his eyes finally parting, his deep green eyes faintly visible in the dim lighting of the rainy street. He moved his head, looking upwards at the dark skies. He smiled and lightning flashed from the clouds...

"Look at this dark sky. Look at how the lightning would dance and how the thunder would roll. Very much like the battlefield of a war stricken world. Where the lightning would strike the innocent birds down and the thunder would drown out their cries for help... The battlefield and the skies play the same song. War plays a wondrous polyphony of chaos and Death, playing under the command of man... Killing many people, and many dreams..." Trowa looked at the blonde boy, his heart heavy and his eyes filled with tears. Quatre was not one to oversee this kind of thing, especially since it was Trowa that was in pain. Trowa neer did get to the point, that was something that annoyed not only Quatre, but everyone else. He always liked being cryptic and elusive, and maybe he'd finally find out why...

If you were struck down by that lightning and if you cried but everyone was far too involved in war that they didn't notice you anymore, how do you think you would feel? And then you were forced to live on your own until one day you touched the same thing that had destroyed your life, how confused do you think you would be? I want to know who I am, Quatre. I'm not Trowa..."

"Even if you aren't Trowa, we all know you to be Trowa! No matter how far you dissapear, no matter how far you go, no matter who you are, you're still Trowa to me and to all of us..." Quatre's face was dripping with the rain water, but the rain water was mixed with human tears. Quatre was crying, like he always did, like he always did for Trowa...

"You will always be Trowa to me... Nothing changes that... You have friends that have stuck with you through thick and thin. Doesn't that matter to you anymore...?" Quatre asked him, Trowa's eyes still set on the dark skies. Trowa gently moved his head and watched Quatre... For what seemed like hours, not one of them made a sound, except for Quatre's sobbing. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the rain and thunder... For what seemed like hours... Silence...

"... You're right, Quatre..." Quatre looked up at Trowa, who was already looking straight at him. Trowa's eyes were hidden in the darkness and Quatre didn't quite understand what Trowa meant by that.

"... I am no one else. I am the man you know as Trowa Barton." Quatre smiled and reached out for Trowa, hugging him in a sweet embrace.

"What's this? Trowa... Are you crying?" Trowa just smiled and brushed Quatre's damp hair and hugged him back, the same way he did before...

_The end..._

Ramblings: 

1) Hey, it's my first GWING fic so please be patient with me!  
  
2) All comments and Constructive Criticisms will be appreciated! Email me @ [Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com][1]

3) Yes, I know it's crappy and very umm... unintelligible. I'm sorry but don't ask me why this all happened and how it happened. It just did, okay? And who's to say if Trowa and Quatre really like each other, Ne?

   [1]: Mailto:Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



End file.
